


Into That

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Miya Atsumu, Sexual Fantasy, The Author Regrets Everything, but like it's slick not come, the author edges the readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: It's pwp"Can I see you in my office when you're done?"Atsumu is thirsting after his boss, so it's a good thing his last day at the company occurs during his heat leave.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 474





	Into That

**Author's Note:**

> this started during a voice chat with the phrase "Can I see you in my office when you're done", and it grew into this. Enjoy!

“Can I see you in my office when you’re done?”

Atsumu looked up, wondering why his boss was asking to see him. He nodded; his eyes trailing after Kiyoomi’s slack-covered thighs.

Damn was he thirsty for his boss.

After his phone call ended, Atsumu walked into Kiyoomi’s office. “Hey, boss! Ya wanted to see me?”

Kiyoomi gestured for Atsumu to sit down. When he was sitting, Kiyoomi leaned back against his desk, his feet positioned between Atsumu’s, keeping them apart. He crossed his arms and gave Atsumu a contemplative look.

“Your heat is coming soon.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened. He didn’t think he would have an issue with his heats at this company. They were omega-friendly, and every other omega that worked here told him they never had problems with scheduling their heats.

“Is there a problem?”

Kiyoomi hummed and dipped his head side to side. “Yes and no.”

That made Atsumu all the more curious.

“I was told it wouldn’t be an issue when I spoke with HR.”

“Oh, your schedule is fine. I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you.”

Atsumu’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at his boss. “Yer bein’ dodgy here, Kiyoomi-san.”

“...Omi-kun.”

That jerked Atsumu’s head up, his eyes as wide as saucers. He only ever uttered the endearment when he was alone in his apartment, where no one from work could overhear him fingering himself open, begging for his boss’s knot. Picturing his boss behind him, shoving his fingers inside Atsumu’s hole and inside Atsumu’s mouth, muffling his moans and turning him on even more, making slick drip out of him to run down his thighs, soaking his sheets…

“I- I didn’t know ya had a nickname, Kiyoomi-san.”

“Hmm, I didn’t know I did either, until a few nights ago.” Kiyoomi’s calm reverberance echoed deep within Atsumu, causing slick to form just from his voice alone.

Oh shit.

There was that one time...but Kiyoomi hadn’t...had he?!

Atsumu had been alone in the office that night! It was so late, surely he wasn’t overheard. Did Kiyoomi _see_ him!?

~*~*~*~

It was late, nearing 3am when Atsumu’s resolve broke. He _needed_ something inside of him, and he still had reports to fill out. So, he compromised.

He slid his slacks down onto the floor and bent over his desk. He had been horny all day - a byproduct of his heat starting next week - and he slid his fingers inside of himself, fucking back onto his fingers and moaning quietly.

It was a sick kind of perversion. He was at the office. He could be caught at any moment - not that he cared. He turned in his two weeks’ notice at this company a week ago. His last day would technically be during his heat leave, so it was unlikely that any major repercussions would occur if he _was_ caught. In reality, though, he knew that it was late enough that it was likely no one was there, but Atsumu had pictured it anyway.

Kiyoomi, still in the office. Seeing Atsumu’s light on in his office, wondering why Atsumu was still there, coming inside to check on him.

Atsumu’s dick hung heavy between his thighs - leaking pre-cum, dripping it onto the floor of his office - but he didn’t dare to touch himself there. He didn’t want to come like that. He wanted to come on his fingers or-

Atsumu remembered the dildo he had in his bottom desk door. Hurriedly, he grabbed the key and unlocked it. The dildo was flared at the base, and Atsumu needed it inside of him _now_.

He slid a condom on over the dildo before gathering slick from between his legs and spread it over the makeshift cock. He situated it on his chair and sat himself down on the dildo. A shock zipped up his spine at the sensation of being penetrated by something thicker than his fingers, but _fuck did he love that_.

Back to his fantasy. Kiyoomi coming into the room to check on Atsumu when he saw the light was on. He wouldn’t knock - he was the boss after all - he would just come in and see Atsumu. Atsumu with no pants on. Atsumu, with his button up hanging open, exposing his nipples to the cool office air, perking them up. Atsumu, with his cock bobbing in the air as Atsumu fucked himself down on the dildo, slapping against his stomach with every bounce.

Kiyoomi would be entranced, smelling Atsumu’s slick; it would be thick, he would be able to taste it on his tongue just from the air.

He’d walk in, Atsumu unresisting, just watching his soon-to-be-former-boss come into the room with heavy lidded-eyes. Kiyoomi would walk right up to him and run his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, causing Atsumu to release a breathy moan.

He’d say something like, “You’re gagging for it. Such a good boy.”

Atsumu moaned, lifting up on the dildo only to sit back down, fucking himself on the dick.

Maybe Kiyoomi would be turned on enough to pull himself out of his pants, cockhead already leaking precum from the scent of Atsumu’s slick.

He’d stroke himself a couple times, and Atsumu’s mouth would open, wanting to taste Kiyoomi’s pre-cum from the source.

Kiyoomi would chuckle and tap his cock on Atsumu’s cheek, smearing his pre-cum across his face, never letting Atsumu get his lips on him though. He’d keep himself out of range until Atsumu was whining, begging Kiyoomi to let him suck his cock.

“C’mon, Omi-kun, don’t tease me!”

Maybe Kiyoomi would let Atsumu suck him, but he wouldn’t get off that way. No, he’d make Atsumu stand up, then Kiyoomi would sit in his chair and gesture for Atsumu to sit down.

Atsumu would be drooling, leaking, ready for Kiyoomi’s dick.

He’d sit down just like he was fucking the dildo, only it’d be _better_ because it was _Kiyoomi’s cock_ inside of him.

That caused another moan to fall from Atsumu’s lips. He started fucking himself harder on the dildo, picturing it was his boss inside of him, whispering in his ear. “How many times have you wanted me to do this to you? Have you thought about this while in a meeting with me? Have you wanted to wrap your lips around my cock and suck me off in front of our coworkers? Let them know you’re just a horny omega who gets wet for his boss’s knot?”

“F-fuck! O- Omi-kun! Please, let me suck ya off during our next meeting.” Atsumu reached up to brush over his nipples, his cock heavy between his legs, still untouched. “Wanna suck you off in front of everyone. Want them to know I’m yours to use- _fuck!_ ” Atsumu was close, just from picturing his boss inside of him, just from bouncing on a dildo, just from brushing against his nipples. He really _was_ gagging for it, as the imaginary Kiyoomi in his mind remarked earlier.

In moments, Atsumu was coming untouched, slick wetting the chair underneath him - he was lucky it was leather and easily cleaned - and cum splattering on his white button-up. _Fuck!_

He came down from his orgasm moments later, satisfied and ready to finally finish his work.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu remembered these events as he sat in his boss’s office, trying not to leak slick just from the memory of what he was picturing that night.

Kiyoomi was still looking at him though, and Atsumu couldn’t help the blush that reddened his face. Fuck, had Kiyoomi actually been in the office and heard Atsumu that night? How else would he know about the nickname? Atsumu’s eyes were usually closed when he was fantasizing, so it was entirely possible Kiyoomi saw him that night without Atsumu even knowing he was there.

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten off at work.

Kiyoomi chuckled lightly, and he tapped Atsumu’s shoes with his own so that Atsumu’s legs fell open, making Atsumu very aware of the fact that his boss was positioned right in between Atsumu’s spread thighs. Oh, fuck-

“There ya go, omega. Now you remember, right? Begging me for my cock? Bouncing so obscenely on that dildo?”

Atsumu swallowed thickly. Yeah. Yeah he did remember. The memory was seared into his mind, burned there like an etch-a-sketch...and he didn’t think shaking would ever get rid of the memory.

Kiyoomi bent over, leaning into Atsumu’s space and placing his hands on Atsumu’s thighs. He slid them up the inseams of Atsumu’s pants, nails scratching on the fabric, the sound loud in the quiet room. His hands stopped right below Atsumu’s hardening cock, his fingers pressing against Atsumu’s inner thighs.

He breathed his next question directly into Atsumu’s ear, his hot tongue wetting Atsumu’s earlobe before, “What were you picturing me doing to you? Besides fucking you. Did you come on my knot? Were my hands on you? Or did you imagine me fucking you so well that you came untouched? I wanna know, Atsu. Tell me.”

Atsumu’s breathing quickened at Kiyoomi’s questions. Fuck, he was getting so turned on right now. His nipples were hardening and his hole was wetting just from Kiyoomi’s _voice_.

“A-alpha-” Atsumu’s heat wouldn’t start for another two days, but _fuck_ did he feel like he was in heat right now. He wanted this alpha’s cock, _now_.

“That’s right, Atsu. Do you want my alpha cock in your slutty omega hole? Want me to fill you up? Fuck my cum so deep inside of you that you’ll taste it?” At this, Kiyoomi’s hand brushed against Atsumu’s cock, causing it to twitch so nicely in response.

Next, Kiyoomi’s other hand pressed against Atsumu’s abs and dragged upward, stopping below his chest. “I bet your tits are so sensitive during your heat. Would you let me suck on your tits until I get my fill?” He thumbed at Atsumu’s nipples, pinching them through the fabric of his shirt and chuckling when Atsumu whined at the contact.

“Fuck, you smell so good.” Kiyoomi breathed this out against Atsumu’s cheek before he leaned in and kissed him.

Atsumu gasped in surprise, and Kiyoomi took advantage of that, fucking his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth and making saliva drip down Atsumu’s chin. When Kiyoomi pulled back, he chuckled again and patted Atsumu’s cock like he was giving him a pat on the back. “Good boy.”

Atsumu’s eyes fell closed, cheeks heating at the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment, but Kiyoomi wouldn’t let him escape that easily. Atsumu’s shirt was opened nice and slow, Kiyoomi’s mouth trailing kisses down his neck and across his collarbones, nipping at his skin and licking around his nipples.

The hand Kiyoomi kept on Atsumu’s cock started rubbing him over his slacks again, making Atsumu’s hips twitch up and causing more lewd noises to fall from his mouth.

“That’s it, omega. Open up for me. Such a needy little thing. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Atsumu was about to...to...to _do something_ when he heard his voice being called.

He blinked a few times, looking up at the secretary giving him a concerned look.

“Atsumu-san? Are you okay? Do you need to go home early?”

Atsumu blinked a few _more_ times then looked around him. He was sitting outside of Kiyoomi’s office in a waiting chair, cheeks flushed, nipples perked, and cock hard. Completely turned on by yet another fantasy of his

...Maybe he should start his heat leave early.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Uh, is Kiyoomi-san ready to see me?”

The secretary - a kindly beta who thankfully couldn’t smell Atsumu’s arousal through his scent patches - nodded. “He’s ready for you. Go on in.”

Atsumu stood and thanked him before walking inside Kiyoomi’s office.

Kiyoomi’s office was huge, glass windows overlooking the city, sunlight spilling in across the floor.

Kiyoomi was sitting at his desk, glasses perched on his nose, and looking at something on his computer screen.

“Atsumu-san, please take a seat.”

Atsumu gulped, hands still discretely covering his crotch and willing his blush to go away. Kiyoomi looked up at him after he was seated, and he gave him a kindly smile.

“Your heat leave starts in two days, and your time with us expires in four days. I wanted to make sure everything is going well.”

Atsumu politely nodded. “Everything is arranged, Kiyoomi-san. No worries. My time here has been well spent.”

Kiyoomi nods. “Good, good. Now, there was something I wanted to clear with you. You have an assignment that ends the day your heat leave starts. I wanted to ask if you brought those files here with you today?”

Atsumu blinks, trying to think about what files Kiyoomi could possibly be talking about.

“Oh, uh, the merger ones! For the Itachiyama and Inarizaki merger?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“I, uh, didn’t bring them with me today.” Atsumu flushed slightly in embarrassment. He had planned to bring them with him today, but he had been running late due to some, uh, extra curricular activities, that he didn’t grab them on the way out the door.

Kiyoomi, though, nods. “That’s alright. Bring them tomorrow, though, okay? I’d like to check them over so you won’t have to worry about bringing them after you are no longer an employee.”

Atsumu swallows and gives Kiyoomi another nod. Fuck, but his boss was actually kind of nice, Atsumu was into that.

“Will do! Is, uh, that everything?”

Kiyoomi nodded and dismissed him, Atsumu hurrying out of the office as fast as he could.

Needless to say, he never got to deliver those files because his heat started early that night. He called in and texted to make sure his coworkers and HR knew that he started early and needed to move his leave up, but they were understanding and told him it wouldn’t negatively affect his time there.

He completely forgot about those files when he was knuckle deep in himself, whining for his boss’s knot and leaking slick and pre-cum all over his nest.

A few days passed when he was interrupted. It had to be midday because sunlight was streaming in under his curtains. He waited for this bout of heat to be done with so he would be clear headed enough to cook his lunch, drink his water, then get back to fucking himself open while picturing his former-boss inside of him.

He had it bad for Sakusa Kiyoomi.

After coming for the umpteenth time, Atsumu’s head cleared. He was even able to rinse off in his shower before making himself a pasta dish. He really missed Osamu’s cooking at times like this. His brother would always stock him up before his heats, and it would always be food that is easily microwavable or meant to be eaten cold. At least his new job meant moving closer to his family again.

Right before he dug into his lunch, his doorbell rang.

Confusion swept through him, because he wasn’t expecting anyone, but he went to answer the door anyway.

He figured his booty shorts and tank top combo wouldn’t be that off-putting to whoever the hell was ringing his doorbell.

Even more confusion swept through him when he was met face-to-face with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi blinked a few times, eyes quickly darting down Atsumu’s form before pointedly looking at Atsumu’s face. “Atsumu-san. Your heat began early.”

Atsumu nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah. I texted HR to make sure they knew I needed my leave to start early...is there something wrong?”

Kiyoomi’s chest expanded, and Atsumu wondered if he was breathing in his heat scent. He hadn’t had time to spray down the apartment, so Kiyoomi was undoubtedly smelling his ripe peaches and brown sugar scent.

“I swung by to grab the merger files, since yesterday was your last day, and I didn’t want you to have to bother yourself with coming into the office to bring them. I’m sorry, I thought your heat would be done by now...You don’t have an alpha helping you?”

While it was true that heats were shorter when fulfilled by an alpha, Atsumu was decidedly single and thirsting after the man in front of him. Still, he really didn’t need this right now. He could feel another bout of his heat coming on, and he didn’t know how much longer he would be clear headed...and he hasn’t eaten yet.

Atsumu dipped his head to invite Kiyoomi inside. “I can grab the merger file for ya. Just a sec. And uh...no. I don’t have a partner.”

Atsumu didn’t even know why he tacked on that last part, but he did before he could doubt himself.

Kiyoomi followed him inside then politely stood awkwardly in the middle of his hallway. He stayed like that until Atsumu came back with the merger file in hand.

“Here ya go, Kiyoomi-kun. -san! I meant Kiyoomi-san.”

Atsumu was going to expose himself if he kept slipping up. Then again…

A musk of alpha scent was radiating off of Kiyoomi. Something spicy with pine...like...Kiyoomi was...attracted to Atsumu’s scent?

Taking his own careful inhale, Atsumu could smell the tint of desire and longing in Kiyoomi’s scent, and that made choirs and bells ring in Atsumu’s head.

A slow smile spread across his face as he stepped into Kiyoomi’s space to hand off the files.

Kiyoomi swallowed thickly, allowing Atsumu to get closer but not allowing them to touch. Atsumu took notice of that as well.

“Kiyoomi-kun, why don’t ya stay for lunch? If ya came by ta get this on yer lunch break, that means ya won’t be able ta eat until dinner. I wouldn’t want ya ta go hungry.” Atsumu’s accent thickened, and his voice was like a rumbling purr coming from his throat.

A careful glee filled Atsumu as he watched Kiyoomi’s pupils dilate while the scent of arousal spiked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Atsumu-san. That would be inappropriate.”

“Oh, Omi-kun, if only you knew the thoughts I have about ya. Now _those_ are inappropriate.”

Kiyoomi flushed slightly and took a careful step back. “That’s just your heat talking, Atsumu-san. Anyway, I should be leaving.”

Atsumu isn’t sure what possessed him to step into Kiyoomi’s space again, but he did. He pressed right against his chest and deeply inhaled his scent.

“Doesn’t seem like you want to be leaving.”

The file merger dropped onto the floor as Kiyoomi grabbed Atsumu by the shoulders. The next thing Atsumu knew, his back was pressed against the wall, and Kiyoomi was mouthing over the scent glands in his neck.

His lips brushed against Atsumu’s skin as he said, “If only you knew the thoughts I had about _you_ , Atsumu-kun. Now those would be inappropriate.”

Atsumu tilted his head back, his hands coming up to grasp Kiyoomi’s biceps, squeezing firmly and letting out another whine as slick started to form.

“ _Please_ ,” The plea was desperate. “Tell me about them, Omi-kun.”

His hot tongue laved up Atsumu’s neck; the next words spoken directly into Atsumu’s ear. “I’d rather show you, if you’re consenting.”

Atsumu groaned and rapidly nodded. “Yes, Omiii, yes!”

Kiyoomi chuckled again, but Atsumu’s stomach chose that moment to growl.

Kiyoomi pulled back with a frown. “You haven’t eaten.”

Atsumu grimaced. “Ah, I was about ta before ya knocked.”

Again, the next thing Atsumu knew, he was seated in Kiyoomi’s lap, Kiyoomi’s arm wrapped around Atsumu’s waist - his big hand spread over Atsumu’s thigh - and the other hand feeding Atsumu his meal.

Atsumu didn’t expect to like it so much.

He was practically purring with every bite, and Kiyoomi whispered praises into his neck and shoulder. Saying how good he was for getting his strength up. Saying how good he looked eating from Kiyoomi’s hands. Urging him to eat another bite.

But Atsumu didn’t forget that Kiyoomi probably hasn’t eaten yet either. He made the alpha eat every other bite. The simple act of sharing a fork between them made Atsumu inexplicably hot.

When the meal was finished, Kiyoomi stood Atsumu up and put away the dishes.

Atsumu watched him with a heavy-lidded gaze, eyes following Kiyoomi’s suit clad form, heat swelling within him now that his basic needs were satisfied.

Before he was able to carry out his actions, Kiyoomi stopped him yet again with a large glass of water. A pointed stare had Atsumu drinking it before he finally was able to pull Kiyoomi to him in a heated kiss.

Kiyoomi was pulled along in Atsumu’s apartment directly to Atsumu’s nest, where Atsumu stripped off his tank top and shorts then started stripping Kiyoomi’s suit off of him.

Kiyoomi divested himself of his shoes, socks, and shirt when Atsumu pushed Kiyoomi down onto the bed and crawled into his lap. He rocked his hips back and forth, bumping his erection against Kiyoomi’s and letting out a low moan.

“Atsu-” Kiyoomi’s moan trailed off as Atsumu ground down particularly roughly.

“Omi-kun~”

“Atsu, Atsu, hold on.”

Atsumu definitely did not want to hold on, but he stilled his movements and looked up at Kiyoomi.

“You want this?”

Atsumu nodded again and got out, “You want this, ya?”

“Of course. Are you on birth control?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Clean?”

“Oooomi, yes! My last check up came back clean. I haven’t had sex since before my checkup, so if ya don’t mind, I would like to get dicked down right about now.”

Kiyoomi huffed out a low laugh. “I have condoms too.”

Atsumu growled this time, leaning down to kiss over Kiyoomi’s scent glands. “I want you in me, and I want your cum filling me to the brim, _leaking_ out of me. Reminding me who helped me satisfy my heat.”

Kiyoomi’s breathing hitched, and his hands came up to grasp Atsumu’s hips. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Are ya done asking questions? Can we get on with it?”

Kiyoomi grinned, flipping their positions so Atsumu was on his back and Kiyoomi was leaning over him. Kiyoomi’s thighs forced Atsumu’s legs open, exposing his privates to Kiyoomi’s gaze.

Atsumu felt oddly vulnerable, but then Kiyoomi dipped his hand down and swiped his fingers through Atsumu’s slick. Atsumu’s mouth fell open, a breathy sigh falling from his lips as he relaxed and let Kiyoomi take over. This was what he needed.

He watched Kiyoomi lick his fingers clean before he repeated the action a few more times. It gave Atsumu a rush and turned him on even more.

Then, Kiyoomi leaned down and buried his face between Atsumu’s legs.

Atsumu reached down to grasp Kiyoomi’s hair, thighs tightening around Kiyoomi’s head.

Kiyoomi’s hand came up and squeezed Atsumu’s thigh, his other hand sliding inside of Atsumu along with his tongue, the wet heat making pre-cum leak out of Atsumu’s cock.

_Fuck-_

Moans spilled from Atsumu’s throat as Kiyoomi worked his fingers and tongue to the point that Atsumu was tipping over the edge, cum splattering across his abs and slick pouring out of him - Kiyoomi lapping at his hole to drive him into oversensitivity. 

“Omiii Omi Omi Omi!”

“That’s it, Atsumu. Say my name for me.”

Atsumu gasped out another moan as Kiyoomi moved up to take his cock into his mouth, his length slowly hardening up to satisfy his heat and his alpha’s demands.

Kiyoomi’s fingers kept up their pressure, sliding in and out of Atsumu, using the slick leaking from him to fuck back into him and stretch him open to prep him for taking Kiyoomi’s cock.

“Omiii, Omi please-”

Atsumu was fully hard again, his hips bucking up into Kiyoomi’s open mouth, then back onto Kiyoomi’s fingers. Kiyoomi’s tongue sliding along Atsumu’s length, then scissoring his fingers to stretch his omega open for him.

Finally, he pulled off of Atsumu’s cock and slid his fingers out of him.

“Ready to take my cock, my pretty little omega?” Kiyoomi asked as he stripped off his pants, his hard length finally revealed to Atsumu’s eyes.

Atsumu’s breathing hitched, his eyes focused on the hard cock in front of him. He nodded his head, more than ready to feel Kiyoomi inside of him.

Kiyoomi positioned himself at Atsumu’s entrance, easing in slowly and practically splitting Atsumu open on his cock.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

When Kiyoomi’s hips were flush against Atsumu’s skin, Atsumu felt himself relax a little. Kiyoomi hadn’t popped his knot yet, but fuck did Atsumu want that swollen bulge filling him up and keeping Kiyoomi’s cum inside of him.

Kiyoomi occupied himself by kissing Atsumu’s torso and up his neck to his lips while Atsumu adjusted. At Atsumu’s whispered words, “Give it to me, Omi,'' Kiyoomi drew his hips back then fucked back into Atsumu.

Atsumu’s head fell back as his hands came up to grip Kiyoomi’s shoulders, holding onto his alpha. Kiyoomi fucked in and out of him, pressing against his prostate with every slide of his hips and keeping Atsumu turned on past the point of pleasure into pure bliss.

Moans spilled from Atsumu’s throat, only able to hold on while Kiyoomi took his pleasure. Soon, it became hard for Kiyoomi to fuck back into Atsumu, his knot swelling as his release hurled closer.

Then, Kiyoomi shifted Atsumu’s hips, angling them up, before pushing back in and easing his knot inside of Atsumu as it swelled further, locking him inside his omega.

Atsumu moaned as his prostate was pressed against, shivers cascading through his body at the delicious sensation of Kiyoomi’s knot inside of him. His orgasm shocked him, causing him to clench down around Kiyoomi as Atsumu spilled over his abs once again.

Kiyoomi kept pumping his hips, Atsumu clenching down around him until he tipped over the edge, shuddering his release into the omega, jaw aching as he bit down on his own hand where it covered the scent glands on Atsumu’s neck. Groaning at the overstimulation as Atsumu kept spasming around him, Kiyoomi lapped at his hand before pressing a kiss against the omega’s scent glands. They were locked tight, and Atsumu could only bring his arms up to wrap Kiyoomi in a hug. Fuck, his omega was so pretty like this.

Minutes later finally saw Kiyoomi’s knot going down enough for him to pull out, a mess of slick and cum following after him. Kiyoomi made a face before rising and grabbing a couple washcloths from Atsumu’s bathroom.

He cleaned them both up before returning to the nest and curling around the omega.

Atsumu snuggled deeper into Kiyoomi’s embrace, and Kiyoomi pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good thing your employment ended already, or you could get me into trouble.”

Atsumu chuckled. “It’d just be payback for all the time I spent thirsting after yer dick, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi hummed, a small smile gracing his lips. “‘Omi-kun,’ huh?”

Atsumu’s blush was immediate. “Well, ‘Kiyoomi-kun’ is such a mouthful, ya know? And ‘Sakusa-san’ is too impersonal.”

Kiyoomi hummed again, but his eyelashes were fluttering as exhaustion pulled at him. “We can discuss that more later. Preferably after your heat is over. Maybe over dinner.” He said this last bit as his arms wrapped around Atsumu and brought him closer.

Atsumu smiled as he curled up on Kiyoomi, laying his head on Kiyoomi’s chest. “That would be nice.” He murmured before falling asleep, fully satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyoomi /does/ remember to grab those merger files after Atsumu's heat is over. They make a long distance relationship work in the end.


End file.
